


Love Delivered

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Doctor!Hannibal/DHL Guy!Will AU, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Love at First Sight, M/M, My Hannigram is OOC, this is AU so that should be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A uniform-less DHL delivery guy (not naked) with a small dog and a posh doctor of psychiatry meet. They fall in love, except the dog. Just the humans. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Tumblr post:  
> (http://41.media.tumblr.com/c48b2bb79a17b268b0547ce7fb895513/tumblr_o5msj5i3qM1rjqt2ro1_400.jpg)

 

  
“Doctor Hannibal Lecter?” the young man asked as he took off his tortoise shell sunglasses, slipped it in his bag and smiled. He was wearing a moss-green V-neck t-shirt and washed jeans.

“Yes?” the other man said as he perused the “delivery guy.” He had a leash in his right hand for a short-haired stub-tailed grey terrier of some kind that was sitting patiently at his feet. The little dog looked up at Hannibal curiously, tongue lolling from his mouth, alert ears twitching.

“You’re from DHL?” Hannibal asked as though the yellow truck parked across the road was not confirmation enough.

“Yes.” The man said without looking at him and getting a clipboard from his messenger bag, licking his lips as he flipped two sheets over, dragging his ball-pen over the page.

“No uniform?” Hannibal raised a brow that the other did not see.

“Oh, my jacket’s in the truck.”

“Do you deliver dogs now, too?”

The guy laughed and shook his head, pen still hovering on the paper. “No, sir. We still don’t. I’m just watching this guy for the afternoon. My friend, Bev’s having a baby, and he can’t go to the hospital with her, of course. And she’ll go bonkers if he’s left alone at home so I volunteered. Ah, yes, here we are. Hannibal Lecter.” He said, nodding to himself and retrieving a slim parcel from his bag and handing it to the older man, finally meeting his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“If you could please sign here – oh, shit! Sorry!” the young man yelped as the dog jumped up Hannibal’s pristine pants, trying to get at the shiny packet. “Donald, please!”

Hannibal winced, stepping back to avoid further mauling from the small beast. His skin was already crawling at the thought of the dog hair that was now clinging on him. This was not how he had wanted to start his afternoon. He was to have Alana over, but now he’d have to tell her to come half an hour later so he could change his clothes, and then prepare dinner.

All because of this weird DHL guy and his abhorrent dog.

“I’m sorry about that, sir.” The man said, smiling apologetically as he wound the lead in his hand, shortening it. It was obvious he hadn’t missed the doctor’s appalled expression. “Really, I’m sorry. Donald was just excited.”

Hannibal just waved a hand in dismissal. “Where do I sign?” he asked irritably, wanting to get the whole debacle done in the next few seconds. The guy handed him the clipboard quietly, and Hannibal scrawled his signature with less care than he usually would.

“Here.” He said returning the papers, intending to close the door on the man and the dog but stopped when he caught the crestfallen look on the other’s face. Hannibal inwardly sighed. “It’s truly of no consequence.” He said.

“Again, sir, I’m terribly sorry…” the young man said, lips in a tight line.

“It’s fine.” Hannibal said, visibly sighing and smiling a fraction. The man looked like he was still about to say something, and the doctor spoke again before the other could. “Look, I will not be calling your office to file a complaint. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Thank you!” The young man exhaled audibly and then gave Hannibal a earth-shattering smile that shot like Cupid’s arrow through the doctor’s heart. “You’re so kind, sir."

“I – no, it’s nothing,” Hannibal stuttered, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Suddenly, like the bright flash of light from a supernova, the younger man’s beauty appeared so clear to him. His eyes were a beautiful, aqua-blue; he had a slight tan; and oh, a lovely boyish-looking face. And for some reason, he had the same _“hug me”_ aura as a child’s plush toy.

 _'Could be his brown curls…’_ Hannibal thought, internally shaken.

“I would have gotten a memo and it would’ve gone on my file.” The other man explained. “I’m up for promotion, so…” he said, offering his hand, his lips curling and his eyes crimping at the corners. “Thank you.”

“You’re…” Hannibal drifted, nodding rather stiffly as he shook the younger man’s hand. He just noted that his heart was beating faster now than when he opened the door minutes ago. The man’s hand was surprisingly soft, his grip firm.

“Yes?” the young man asked, then his eyes brightened in surprise and understanding. “Oh, I’m Will Graham.”

Hannibal shook his head to clear it. He was confused. Why was he was acting so strangely? What was it about this adorable young man that was making his brain blank out? And did he just think him _adorable_?

"Oh, no. I meant…” he said, blinking twice, then noticed they were still holding each other’s hands.

“Oh!” Will’s eyes caught where he was looking and he pulled away, the self-conscious action pinching a little piece of Hannibal’s heart.

“Thank you, Will.” The doctor said, finding his voice again. “You and Donald be careful.”

“Thank you, sir.” Will said, giving a curt nod and turned around, whistling a command to get Donald moving.

Hannibal felt something tugging at his heartstrings as Will and the little dog crossed the street to the truck. In the following seconds, the doctor suddenly found his feet moving on their own, and then he was also crossing the street, with his eyes only on Will, hearing and noticing nothing else; and only little Donald’s insistent barking alerting him to the speeding CR-V.

How perfectly stupid was this, brisk walking to his death?

Hannibal shut his eyes and waited for the end.

The end did not come. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself in Will’s arms, their bodies posed as if in a tango end tableau, the younger man supporting his back with his arms and right knee and him lying in their security, his head almost tilted back. Their eyes met and the older man’s breath was taken away.

“I believe I owe you thanks this time as well as my life.” He said, watching the younger man’s expression change from worried to amused. They laughed at the same time, and Will helped him up again on his still-unsteady legs.

“A good steak will do, sir.” The young man quipped.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Are you free on Saturday at seven p.m.?” Hannibal asked, smiling as he tugged on the minute creases on his clothes.

Will’s eyes widened. “Oh, I – I was just joking!”

“I am not, especially after you saved my life.” Hannibal took the young man’s free hand and squeezed it. “It would please me if you could come, Will.” He himself was surprised by what he was saying. He knew nothing about this man aside from his place of employment and his name, yet he was already inviting him to dinner. And please, call me Hannibal."

“I – uhm… okay. Thank you, Hannibal.” Will said and giggled, feeling heat flood his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. It was all so strange, how this delivery was turning out. He was being invited for a date! And to think just several minutes ago, the doctor was obviously annoyed at him and Bev’s dog.

_Wait, was it a dinner date?_

Donald barked and Will snapped out of his reverie. “Is this a date?” he asked, blurting out his last train of thought.

“If you want it to be, Will.” Hannibal replied simply, still holding the other’s hand. He liked how Will’s name rolled off his tongue.

Will just nodded, rendered mute by the amusing absurdity of it all. “I gotta get back to the office.” He said finally.

“Of course.” Hannibal said and let his hand go.

Will nodded again, then carried Donald onto the truck’s passenger seat. He hopped in, still smiling at Hannibal as he fastened his seat belt. “So Saturday?”

“Eight p.m.” Hannibal said.

“You said seven.” Will’s brow creased.

“Good. You remember. You won’t be late.” The doctor winked and the young man laughed.

“Okay.” Will replied and started the engine. Hannibal went over to the curb and gave him a nod. The other man waved him goodbye as he drove away, smile pasted on his lips.

  
As Hannibal walked back to his house, ingredients were already being listed in his head for the menu he will be assembling for Saturday. Will had only asked for a steak, but he was going to present him with much more than that.

With the enthusiasm of a high school teen powering his senses, he felt more ready to explore this unexpected gift called Will Graham that Aphrodite has dropped on his lap.

Who would’ve thought love came through DHL too?

 

 

//Fin//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And please leave any comment, if you could... even a smiley face.  
> Writers survive on comments. They equal love <3


End file.
